Good Vs Evil in the Oddest Way
by Raya Lyons
Summary: This is a Draco Hermione fic. At first, Draco and Hermione still hate each other, and they are on the train for their 6th year at Hogwarts. Open the story to find out more....^
1. A quarrel and a dare

Hi, Raya here. I've decided to write something that people actually will read, instead of my originals that no one cares about. No one reviews them because they have no identified topic. So, I like coming to this section of ff.net, and I know that others do too. Shout outs to KEARA JORDAN for helping me with this fic and doing countless RPs with me..THANX AGENT K! READ KEARA JORDANS STORIES!  
  
Disclaimer, (lol yea I'm jk rowlilng and I own Harry potter and company.YEA RIGHT!) I DO NOT own Harry potter and anything associated with such. So don't ask and don't sue me! I only own the plot.  
  
OH YEA! This is a Draco/Hermione fic. If you don't like that, well get out. If you don't like the story (for any other reason) tell me. This is my first organized fanfic after all.  
  
Do I have to explain anything else? No? well then, on with the story..  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Okay. We start off on the Hogwarts express. It is the beginning of "our class's" 6th year. Hermione is all alone in a compartment because all of her friends went to go change. Draco is walking and is also alone, looking for his "friends" Crabbe and Goyle. Draco passed Hermione's compartment and could not pass up the chance to tease the little mudblood.  
  
"Well well. If it isn't the mudblood Granger. Why you all alone Granger? All your little friends abandon you? Aww. The loser Mudbloods got no friends.."  
  
"I see you're alone too. Whatsa matter Malfoy? Your goon squad too smart for you?" Hemione retorted. ~Oh great there goes my day~ she thought. The last thing she wanted now was to be teased by Malfoy.  
  
"IT JUST SO HAPPENS they're getting changed. I was just wandering around, instead of just sitting there."Malfoy knew he could come up with better but he was just too tired to do so.  
  
"Look. Leave me alone death eater. I don't feel like turning you into a toad or even better a ferret so go away. Go find Pansy and snog her or something.  
  
Malfoy was very offended by this. Little did Hermione know that Malfoy had been offered a spot as a death eater and refused, much to his fathers, well, disappointment. Lets just say school started just in time. Plus, Draco had broken up with Pansy after a short and very painful relationship. Draco tried to hide his embarrassment, especially about the ferret quip, but to no avail. Hermione picked up on it very quickly..  
  
"aww, did ikkle Drakey wakey get his wittle feewings hurt?" Hermione stated wittily. She knew that would tick him off if nothing else did. She smiled evilly awaiting his next obnoxious remark. However it did not work, as Draco only grinned evilly back.  
  
"Look, I've got better things to do than to talk to you Granger, so I'll be leaving now, if you don't mind." Draco turned and left the compartment, an over-conceited air about him. On his way out, he said "ugh. Those mudbloods." Under his breath, but little did he know Hermione could hear just fine..  
  
"DRACO MALFOY I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN! I swear I'll hurt you next time you say that!" Hermione got up and walked after him briskly. Draco thought of this as a challenge and turned around to face the angry Gryffindor.  
  
"oh yea mudblood? I dare you to try to take me, mudblood, I dare you." At this remark, Hermione abruptly slapped Draco across the face, not hard enough to injure him, but more like a warning not to mess with her and hard enough to hurt him just a little. "hey! I didn't expect you to slap me mudbl..I mean granger! Now, you wanted me to do you a favour and I did, and you better not get used to me doing a.uh.Gryffindor favours. So if you don't mind, I'm leaving...and you better not follow me Granger." After malfoy said this, he turned and started to leave. Little did he know it wouldn't be easy.  
  
"YOU WISH I WOULD MALFOY!" Hermione screamed. She knew that that would make him very angry, but what did she care if he was angry. Malfoy stopped short and then whirled around in anger. He walked up to her and got right in her face. However, he had to stand on his tiptoes in order to tower over her, for she was wearing tall black high heels.  
  
"don't you ever.ever.EVER SAY THAT AGAIN GRANGER! I DO NOT LIKE YOU! I WOULD RATHER JUMP OUT THE TRAIN WINDOWS THAN DATE YOU!" Malfoy's face was bright red with anger at this point, and Hermione could not pass up the chance to tease him again.  
  
"Oh come on Malfoy, you want to huuuug me, you want to hooold me, you want to kiiiisss me, .." Hermione continued her torture until Malfoy interrupted her in anger.  
  
"god you watch WAAY too many muggle movies.." Malfoy said, hoping that would offend her and make her go away. Suddenly, he realized that, being as she was a halfblood, she would, of course, have watched muggle movies. He, on the other hand, had absolutely no excuse for his remark. "Not that I watch them or anything..." Malfoy tried to cover the remark, which, of course, backfired in the worst possible way.  
  
"OH MY GOD MALFOY WATCHES MUG GMMM MMMVSMM" Hermione suddenly felt Draco's strong grip around her mouth and his body behind him.  
  
"Shut up Granger! If you tell anyone what you know, anyone, I swear ill, ill." Hermione broke away from his strong grip suddenly, and turned around to face him, panting and gasping for air.  
  
"Whacha.. Gonna..do.Malfoy? gonna tease me..some more?" She could barely get the words out but she did anyway.  
  
"I'll, I'll KILL YOU!" Draco said loudly, but only enough so Hermione would get the point, not loud enough for anyone else to hear him. After this he turned quickly and ran out if the car. Hermione shouted after him.  
  
"yea right! I dare you! I dare you to try malfoy lets just see then!" Hermione wondered if he really had the guts to actually murder her, he was a malfoy after all, and could be a death eater if he really wished too. After a while of wondering and worrying, she finally made up her mind that he wouldn't have the guts to kill her, and went back to her compartment.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was looking for his friends and thinking about what to do. If she told, he would have to kill her. She dared him, and he was taught never to turn down a dare, no matter how much he wanted to. But over the summer, one of Draco's encounters with his father had changed him. Maybe more than he knew..  
  
End Chapter 1. Hi guyz! I'd like to, once again thank Keara Jordan for helping me out and getting me through this story. At this point, we are already at, about chapter 4 or 5, and still running strong! I just haven't gotten to typing it all yet and I do it all at school! So I will update as soon as I can..BUT I NEED REVIEWS FOR MOTIVATION!!!!! Luv, Rayani Lyons (raya!!! Raya raya raya!) 


	2. Discontinuation

SO SORRY EVERYONE.  
  
Due to time crunch, I cannot continue this story. It isn't that good anyway. I mean, Keara and I tried to work it out a long time ago, and where we went didn't work. Anyone who wants it can just leave a note and I will give them the rights to the story. Other than that, I can only apologize to anyone who wanted to see this story continue, however, with no time on my hands I figured it best that I stick with one story. This entry is actually only going to be an annoyance on the newest entries list, but I thought it best to reply to old reviews than to never return. Sorry for any inconvenience. 


End file.
